1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to a wind resistance mechanism for an exercise apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus that can change the form of the wind-facing side of blades or adjusting the wind-facing angle, thereby adjusting the wind resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exercise apparatuses are designed to improve physical strength. One type thereof makes use of resistance against the force exerted. The training items includes strength of grasp, lifting strength, hand strength, foot-stamping force, running force, chest-expanding exercise for improving cardiopulmonary function, etc. The resistance sources are spring, weight, wind, hydraulic, magnetic resistance, etc.
Exercise apparatuses with wind resistance mechanism are various. TW 78207560, TW79200894, etc. disclose different types of wind resistance apparatus. A plurality of blades pivotally connected to a frame are employed for providing resistance. When the blades are rotated, each of the blades creates resistance by facing wind, and the created resistance can be used for training.
Since the form of the wind resistance blades and the angle of airflow passing through the blades are fixed, the created wind resistance basically remains unchanged apart from the change of speed of the blades. In fact, everyone has his own physical state so that the conventional wind resistance mechanism can't meet different needs of operators.